narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Meikyū
Meikyū (迷宮) is a ninja hailing from the village of Shiogakure and is the leader of Shadow. He is the older brother to the current leader of the village Akame. In the village he has gained the title Undertaker (葬儀社,Sōgisha) for this use with the dead and Smiles (笑い,Warai) due to the fact he always has a smile on his face. Appearance Personality Meikyū always seems to have a smile on his face. But it's not a normal happy smile; it's more of a psychotic smile that tells a sign of borderline insanity. He is a bit on the dull side but he could care less. His strength and skill is where it got him at and that's all he could care about. Meikyū has been known to just compulsively chuckle from time to time. He normally speaks with a rather subtle tone but it does show signs of insanity in his subtle voice. His eyes normally have a rather careless look to them even though he's always looking for a fight. These signs of insanity are what normally intimidate his enemies. While stating to be driven by his insanity, Meikyū will sometime refer to himself in the third person, and will use the words 'Us" and "We" when referring to himself. In addition to this, Meikyū is known to be a very playful person, nicknaming anyone and everything that crosses his line of sight. He often ends his sentences with a questioning verbalization even when they are absolute statements, and has a habit of pouting even when he is highly displeased. Because of this and his borderline insanity it is often difficult to discern what he is truly thinking or feeling. Despite his subtle signs of insanity and playfulness, Meikyū is stated as being a sensible guy when needed. He has impressive intelligence, and was shown to be very wise. He was exceedingly sharp and observant to any situation at hand, as he was rarely surprised or caught off guard. He also displayed great intuition, as he was almost never deceived and even then almost instantly realized the truth. Aside from this, at times he is known to have a bloodlust, and will kill for sport. He is a natural killer at heart and will normally spend his days just killing for sport. History Abilities Chakra Networks As a member of Shirogakure, Meikyū is known to possess multiple chakra networks. Unlike other, in addition to this original network. He is known to possess two artificial networks, a Dragon Network and a Gelel Network. Using his Dragon Network he is able to rapidly heal wounds and release beams of energy. With his Gelel Network, he is able to release a earth shattering howl and move of blinding speed. In addition to using the two, he is able to use the two simultaneously, combining them, much like when creating chakra, forming a unique energy he calls Nei Jin (發勁). Network Surpression Mayōkai Ninjutsu Nature Transformations Summoning Fuinjutsu Taijutsu Trivia * Meikyū "迷宮" means Mystery